


The Touch I Was Wanting From Her

by leiascully



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-20
Updated: 2009-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These Adamas, they spun her around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch I Was Wanting From Her

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: pre-series  
> A/N: I expected this story to be last week's [**smut_tuesdays**](http://community.livejournal.com/smut_tuesdays/); I expected it to be short and sweet; I didn't expect there to be a proposal. You would have thought it would have been easy! It was not. Fortunately [**dashakay**](http://dashakay.livejournal.com/) was a splendid beta and helped me sort everyone out. The title's from "On Ice" by Chris Thile.  
> Disclaimer: _Battlestar Galactica_ and all related characters belong to Ronald Moore, NBC Universal, Sci-Fi Channel, and Sky One. No infringement is intended and no profit is made from this.

The bar was loud and hazy and Lee hadn't really wanted to come in the first place. If it hadn't been Zak's birthday, he would have just stayed home. Kara was irking the hell out of him lately, with the way she couldn't leave any little thing alone, and the way she flirted with every godsdamn person in the room even when she was next to Zak, and the curve of her back that time they'd taken the boat out and she'd spent the whole day in a bikini top and old cutoff shorts of Zak's that kept slipping off her hips. He shoved down the surge of longing that accompanied that memory and propped his elbows on the bar, looking down into the cup of his hands. Even across the room, he could sense the chaos that she caused, a storm coming toward him.

"What's the matter, Leland?" she asked, crashing onto the stool next to him, with that smirk that drove him crazy. She was wearing a shirt cut low between her breasts, and jeans so tight he was surprised she could breathe. "Gonna sulk all night? Come on! It's Zak's birthday!"

"I'm just getting a drink," he said loudly.

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was in Dull Lee mode, all responsible, playing the righteous big brother, but she noticed how his glance lingered on her.

"Come on, Lee," she drawled. "I've seen you sitting here like a lump for the last twenty minutes. What's the matter? Too old and sensible for this stuff anymore?"

"Maybe I am," he said.

"Live a little," she said, digging him in the ribs as she leaned over the bar. "Barkeep! Two doubles pronto. I'm runnin' on bingo fuel here." The bartender poured out the drinks and pushed them across to her; she shunted one to Lee. Maybe that'd loosen him up. "Cheers, Apollo."

He toasted her reluctantly and tossed back half the booze.

"Great," she said. "Let's go dance."

"Where exactly is Zak?"

"Probably puking," Kara said with a wicked glint in her eyes. "That's a hell of a lot of birthday shots."

"Shouldn't you be, you know, helping him?"

"Please," Kara said, rolling her eyes, "he's a big boy. He can take care of himself. Don't worry, I'll tuck him in nice and tight."

Lee nodded, making a face. Behind his eyes, he saw a flash of her skin, the white of her teeth sinking into her lip. "Just don't go into the details."

Kara laughed, making sure her hair swung almost close enough to brush him. "Awwwww, Lee, who knew you were a prude?" She toasted him with the dregs of her whiskey and drank it down. She saw him flinch, trying not to look down her shirt, and it pissed her off. She leaned over the bar, pushing her breasts forward, daring him.

"Gods, Kara, that's my brother," he said, hoping she'd take the edge to his voice for anger rather than lust. "There's things I don't need to know."

"Things you'll never know," she said, cutting her eyes at him. He was staring at her in that way he had. "Wanna dance, Lee?"

"No," he said. "Absolutely not. You go. I'll be here."

"Suit yourself," she said, rolling her eyes. She strutted her way out to the dance floor. He watched her out of the corner of his eye. It was sick, the way he wanted her. She was his brother's fiancée, for gods' sake. If it had been sex, he could have dealt with it, but she had a spark in her like nothing he'd ever seen and it spun him like a bad gimbal. He wanted to take her to dinner and not even kiss her at the end of the night. He wanted to wait. He wanted to make her wait. He wanted to shove her up against the wall and kiss her. He wanted to bicker with her over a hundred home-cooked dinners and do the dishes while she sat and sipped her coffee and teased him. He wanted to tumble her into his rack and not know where she was in the morning and find her number in the pocket of his uniform and ache all day to call her.

He tapped on the bar and the bartender pushed another double across. Lee drank it slowly, holding the alcohol in his mouth until the fumes overwhelmed him, wincing at the burn. When he'd licked the last drop from the rim of the glass, he allowed himself to glance at the dance floor. Kara had her body pressed against some major's, her arms thrown around his neck, her head tipped back as she laughed.

Anger surged up in Lee, a fiercer burn than the whiskey, and the wrong way. After these months of it, watching her, wanting her, his little brother's frakking girlfriend, she had her hands all over someone else, and frak if he was going to sit through it. He pushed off the stool, furious, ready to take a swing. The floor was crowded, but he moved through it like the holes were meant for him and shoved between Kara and Major Asshole.

"Hey, jackass, do you mind?" snarled the guy, as if someone who wore his wings out had any room to talk.

"Yeah, I frakking do mind," Lee said, and he'd never been big, but he used every inch and pound he had on him to stand up tall and the guy backed down.

"Didn't know she was yours," he muttered.

"Sometimes she forgets," Lee snarled, holding Kara behind him. She struggled in his grasp and he whirled on her, his arm tight around her waist as he half-danced them off the floor together. He pushed at her wrist until she moved down the little hall that led to the toilets; she flattened her back against the wall and he leaned in, bracing one arm up next to her head.

"What the frak do you think you were doing, Kara?"

"Dancing," she said, her lip curled. "Having fun. Maybe you've heard of it, Lee."

"Zak is throwing his guts up and you're _dancing_ with some guy like you're gonna take him home? What the frak, Kara? Who raised you that you think that's a reasonable way to act?"

She leaned up close, her teeth bared as if she was about to bite him. She wanted to. Hell, she'd like to rip his throat out, possessive as he'd been acting for the last couple of months. "Gods, Lee, you're a piece of work. Like slamming your brother's girlfriend up against a wall is so polite."

"I have spent my whole life protecting him," Lee gritted out. "I'm not gonna let you frak that up."

"Maybe he's old enough to protect himself," Kara spat back. Lee had his jaw set stubbornly, that muscle twitching that made her want to smack him or kiss him. "Maybe there's something about Zak you don't understand, huh, Lee? Maybe there are things about our relationship that you don't understand. Maybe there's something about him that I do get, and maybe I give him something you can't."

He gave her the patented Adama death glare, like she hadn't had worse in her life. "I just hope that's true."

She rolled her eyes. "Please, Lee. At some point, you gotta let them grow up and stand on their own two feet."

"I'm not worried about him," Lee snapped. "I'm worried about you _not_ staying on your feet."

She gritted her teeth. Her face was so near his she could barely see him, but she could feel the heat off his body. "Frak you, Lee. What, are you worried I'll cheat on Zak or are you worried it won't be with you?"

He clenched his fist, his body tensing almost against hers. The arm next to her face was quivering with anger. "I should smack you for saying that."

"Go ahead," she egged him on. "Get it over with, Lee. Can't frak me, hit me instead. You wouldn't be the first. Do it."

He laughed, a harsh sound that wasn't fooling either of them. "You're delusional."

"Sure," she said, smirking and settling back against the wall. "You stare at everybody's tits that way. I'm not blind. Zak isn't either."

"Kara," he said, "don't do this."

"I'm not doing anything, Lee," she said. "Just living my life. You're hurting him more than I ever could."

"Frak you," he said, the words strained.

"Exactly," she said, soft emphasis in all the wrong places somehow, because her voice made him ache.

"I do _not_ want to sleep with you," he said. It sounded hollow.

She was tired of this godsdamn game. She pushed her face up close to his again, so close that when she spoke, she knew he could feel her breath on his skin. "Prove it," she said. He could kiss her without really moving. She could taste the words he wasn't saying, or maybe that was just whiskey. Lee was a hot little frakker and she'd never denied it, but this was getting old. She was with Zak. She loved Zak. None of that was going to change no matter who she frakked, and hell, she hadn't cheated and she wasn't going to. Lee licked his lips and she swore she could feel the tip of his tongue, but then he slapped his hand against the wall hard and stormed off.

Kara slumped back, sliding down the cool wood. She was wound up to fight now, furious at Lee, because sleeping with him would be the worst mistake she'd ever make, maybe, but sometimes the chemistry between them seemed worth it, until she saw Zak, because that kind of trust wasn't worth betraying. She knocked her head into the wall, hoping to rattle some sense into her brains, because for a moment, she'd wanted it. Him. All his contradictions.

Zak staggered out of the toilets, grinning broadly when he saw her and standing up straight. "Hey, babe."

"Hey yourself," she said, lounging on one hip, trying to shake off her irritation. "Feeling better?"

"I think I got it all out before it could even really hit me," he said. "I'm not even buzzed."

She shook her head at him, smirking. "Big waste of money, you are. Next year I'm just gonna give you a juicebox."

"Where's Lee?"

She waggled her eyebrows at him and he laughed. "No way," he said, "you must have pissed him off."

"Nothing Lee loves better than storming out in a righteous fit," she said.

He grinned and came closer, looping his arms around her waist. Her anger fizzled into desire, sharp and swift. "Let's clear the tab and get home."

"Hey now," she teased, "you're talking to a superior officer. I get to tell you when we're leaving."

"Sorry, _sir_," he murmured, sliding his hand up her side. "I'll take my punishment like a good soldier."

"I think it's time to get out of here," she said, throwing her arms around his neck. "That's an order."

"Gonna take you home and get you out of those clothes," he murmured in her ear. "I know why you wear that shirt. You're a flirt, Kara Thrace."

"Just my nature," she said, arching against him. "Maybe I wore it for you."

"Nah," he said, nuzzling at her neck. "But as long as you're going home with me, I don't give a frak who you were teasing." He released her abruptly. "I'll catch us a cab. See you outside."

She sauntered over to the bar, knowing Zak was watching her, and paid off the tab. He was gone when she turned around and she found him outside. The night pressed down on them, hot and sweaty as the air inside a Viper cockpit after a long flight. She slipped her hands into his pockets and his teeth gleamed in the light from the street lamps.

"You know I'm not kissing you until you brush your teeth."

"If you can hold out that long," he teased. "I rinsed. Somebody gave me a mint. Everything's cool." The cab pulled up in front and he opened the door and dragged her in with him, playful and laughing and not at all like his brother. She tried to keep her hands off him for the short ride home, just to see if she could. She couldn't.

They tumbled out of the cab in front of his building, and paid the cabbie, laughing. Zak grabbed her hand and hauled her close, kissing her throat, his body flush against hers so that she could feel the thrum of excitement in him. That was what she got from Zak, the feeling of being plugged into the entire universe, the thing she got from nobody else, that Adama sense of destiny and certainty. He held her, nipping at her shoulder through her shirt, until they were panting in the middle of the sidewalk, his hand shoved down the back of her pants.

"Inside," she said, and shoved him toward the door, and they wrestled each other up the stairs and down the hall to his apartment.

"You've been a bad girl tonight," he growled. "I can tell."

"Yeah?" she challenged him. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Brush my frakkin' teeth, first," he said, his voice a low promise. "Then we'll see."

She sat down on the bed to wait for him, the gorgeous ironwork bed that had been half the reason she'd let him seduce her, the first time. She loved his apartment. It was nearly as spare as hers, but homier, more comfortable, no scrawled poetry on the walls, no thin pallet and burn-scarred coffee table. She closed her eyes and lay back, kicking off her shoes, flattening her palms along the wall. It was peaceful here. She was buzzed enough to want to sleep, horny enough not to doze off yet. She undid her jeans, her fingers roving idly over her belly. She dragged one nail along the seam of her panties, anticipating him. Her eyes snapped open when Zak grabbed the seams of her jeans and wrestled them off. He pounced on the bed, straddling her, and breathed in her face.

"Fresh as a daisy now," he said, and dropped his face to hers.

Kissing Zak was always incredible. She wanted to crawl inside his mouth, live under the sprung roof of his mouth. He was dizzying like high-altitude, like the spinny chair, but his arms kept her steady. She opened her mouth under Zak's, dabbling her tongue along his teeth, pushing at him, pulling at him, wrestling until she was the one on top and she could slide down his body and drag his jeans and boxers down. She caught his cock in one hand and brushed her lips over the head of it; he was already slick at the tip, hot and hard in her hand. She let her tongue curl around him, enjoying the hiss of air through his teeth.

"Ohh," he said. "It must be my birthday."

"Yeah," she said, rolling her eyes, "just like it was your birthday yesterday, and the day before, and last week. Don't make like I don't take care of you."

"Hmmmm," he says as her mouth descended on him. She tucked him into her cheek, lapping down the vein, letting him fill up her mouth, relishing the little noises he made. "I know you. Doin' penance for your sins. Otherwise you never do that...thing with your tongue, gods. Who were you making eyes at tonight, Starbuck?" His voice was playful.

Lee, she thought, and swallowed that word hard, her lips slipping around Zak's shaft. "Some major," she mumbled around him.

His fingers tangled in her hair, not pulling, just there, connecting. "Can't make me jealous when I can't see you."

She raised her head and winked at him. "Keeping my hand in. I knew you'd expect no less."

"Bet Lee threw a fit." Zak laughed and then swore as her lips wrapped around him again. "Gods, _Kara_."

She let him slide slowly out of her mouth, controlling him with her lips, sucking the salt off the end, and crawled up to kiss him. He held her face, tender and possessive. "You know I hate missing the show," he murmured.

"There'll be more shows," she promised. "Gods, we're a pair."

He tugged gently at her hair. "It's fun watching you work."

"Yeah," she said. "Same. Makes me remember you all sidling up to me, can I buy you a drink, Starbuck, do you want to dance, Starbuck, can I take you home, Starbuck." She punctuated each word with a kiss or a caress, weighing his balls with her fingertips.

"Can I make you scream, Starbuck," he teased. She shivered at the memory. "Permission to approach, sir." His fingers crept down her hip and skittered over the back of her thighs, under her panties.

"Granted," she said, and groaned against the corner of his mouth as he teased her, fingertips dipping and sliding. He groaned too.

"Every time," he said. "Every single time."

"I know," she said. "Me too."

"My girl," he said, his voice husky.

"If you can keep me," she taunted. "Nobody owns me."

His fingers slipped inside her, twisting to find that spot that made her back arch. Her breasts strained against her bra and her shirt and she bit her lip. "How about now?"

"Ah," she said. "Gods. Keep doing that."

"I want an answer," he insisted. "Can I keep you?"

"How long?" she gasped, and he let his hand fall away to rest on her thigh. "Zak. You can't ask me questions like that."

"Objecting to the method or the question?" His eyes were dark and serious. "Kara. I'm still waiting for my answer."

She settled herself comfortably on his chest. "I'm still waiting for my clarification."

He licked his lips. "I think the usual phrasing is 'long as we both shall live'."

A laugh bubbled up in her, but she caught it in her throat. "Are you frakking kidding me?"

He shook his head slowly. There was half a smile on his face and she stared at the curve of his lips like it was some new word she couldn't read.

"Did you just...did you just ask me to marry you?"

"Not in so many words," he said. "Yeah. Marry me."

She held her breath. He was just lying there watching her, red spots on his cheeks. She kept her lungs full until there were little speckles in front of her eyes. That was two minutes and he still hadn't disappeared and she still hadn't woken up. This was real.

"Okay," she said. "But I own you."

He pulled a face. "Baby, can't we just have shares in each other?"

"You," she said, kissing him, "should have gone to business school. Where's my ring?"

"Figured you'd want to pick it out," he said. "I would have gotten something big and shiny and you would have been pissed. I'll give you a hickey, though. And a doughnut in the morning."

"What else?" she asked, stroking his chest.

"Mind-blowing sex for the rest of your life," he said, his fingers catching under the elastic of her panties and pushing them off this time. He kissed her. "Somebody who gets that you're business in the air and party everywhere else." His fingertips circled her opening and grazed her clit. "Every bit of love I've got." Two fingers pushed inside her and her eyes narrowed with pleasure. "Sound like a deal?"

"Keep doing that," she said, pushing back against the rhythm of his fingers.

"That was the plan," he said, kissing her. "Kara?"

"Yeah, yeah, yes," she said, wriggling against him. He was pressing all the right places, his other hand up the back of her shirt, unhooking her bra, and if she gave up this one, she'd be an idiot.

"Yes? For real?"

"Yes!" she said. "Gods! Take off your clothes!"

He laughed, with the biggest grin she'd ever seen on his face, and tumbled her over, both of them struggling out of their shirts. Her whole body was on fire, wanting him, and her heart was lit up like hard burn. She looked him over with possessive pride as he stripped off his shirt; she reached out and traced the pretty line of his spine and put her fingertips in the dimples at his lower back.

"Like what you see, huh," he said, turning with an easy grace and pushing her flat, one arm on either side of her head.

"You better not get fat," she said.

"Yeah?" he said, kissing her forehead, her cheek, her ear, her neck, her shoulder. "You gonna leave me if I get chubby?"

"Might," she said, arching under him as he kissed down between her breasts, catching a nipple in his mouth.

"Good thing Adamas stay handsome," he murmured into her belly, sliding down to lap at her so that her body twisted under his mouth as he held her hips. He pressed his tongue into her, swirling roughly, making her sizzle from toe to crown, her brain dissolving.

"Oh, frak me," she said, clutching at the covers.

"If you insist," he said, nipping at her thigh and pushing back up in a rush, so that she barely had the reflexes to catch his hips and guide him in. She sighed at the overwhelming sensation of him, all that skin, and the hot pressure inside her, and the smell of his neck as he bent his head to kiss her, and the strength of him holding himself up. She drew up one knee, pulling herself tight around him, and he groaned.

"Oh, baby."

"Good sex goes both ways," she said, pressing her hips up.

"Yeah," he grunted, thrusting, and she tipped under him to find the angle that made them both moan. "Gods, Kara, I couldn't give you up."

"I might get fat," she said, raking her nails down his shoulder blades. "No point in keeping up appearances." He kissed her roughly.

"I hope you do." He panted between words. "Fat and old and nobody else will want you and you'll be all mine. We'll have eight kids and an ugly dog."

She wriggled, pretending to try to get away, rocking under him. "Deal's off."

He pinned her down and she shivered to feel the flex of his stomach and legs. They were both sweating; he slipped and slid as their bodies settled against each other. "Okay. We don't have to have kids. Or a dog."

"Can't we discuss this later?" She kissed him, long and hard, and ran her hands down his back to cup his ass.

"Yeah," he said, looking down at her with light in his eyes. "We've got the rest of our lives."

She kissed him, her tongue sliding against his, urging him on. He levered himself up and thrust into her. She hooked her leg over his back, relishing the power in his muscles, nudging and shifting until everything lined up perfectly. Gods, they were good together. She was slick around him and he filled her to the brim until she thought she could come just from the sight of him, his face twisted up with pleasure and effort. Her hands tingled; her toes curled; the whole center of her was melted and her blood had turned to liquid tylium. She cupped her hand around the back of his head and pulled his face down for another kiss, anchoring herself, anchoring him.

"The way you feel," he said, wild-eyed, "gods, Kara, you're incredible."

"Shhhh," she said, "later." She pushed back, watching his eyes, watching his mouth, biting her lip against the surge of pleasure. She wanted, oh gods, she wanted this, wanted him, forever if that's what it took, because they lost and found each other, and the friction was incredible as he pushed his hand down between their hips, finding the spot that made her hair stand on end, and she choked down a scream and shivered around him, throwing her arms around his neck, and he kissed her and held still.

"No, go," she said. "Come on." Her muscles were still clutching and her whole body was shaking, but she wanted to see him come, wanted to see him hang on that balance point and fall, and she was too sensitive, it was too much, but for him, she wanted it. He surged into her, rough and fast, so that she had to catch the bars of the bed and shove herself back against him, and her body was still trembling, wouldn't stop, but his eyes were getting wider and wider and his mouth hung open. He swallowed hard, eyes locked on hers, and she jerked her chin up, too out of breath to talk, but he understood, rocking into her until she saw the color flood up his throat to his face, and he gritted out her name and collapsed onto her, into her, pulsing inside her, and she kissed his ear and clutched him, relishing his hot weight on her breasts and her belly and her hips.

After a moment he rolled off her with a groan, kissing her shoulder. They lay there, sweaty and panting, only their arms touching. For a couple of minutes all she could do was breathe and stare at the ceiling. Gods, these Adamas, they spun her around, and she was going to be one of them. Dinner every night. A deed in both their names. With anyone else, it would have been shackles. With Zak, it looked like a bunk to come home to. Suddenly Zak flipped himself up and attacked her stomach with his mouth, sucking hard right above her hipbone. She squealed and batted at his head. He ignored her, scraping her skin with his teeth, pulling with his mouth, his tongue tickling her. He released her with a resounding smack and they stared at the ring-shaped bruise.

"Yeah," he said with satisfaction in his voice "That's a promise."

All she could do was kiss him.


End file.
